¡Hikki!
by BrIxFTW
Summary: Un mini fic sobre la vida romantica de un hombre solitario.


Los personajes no me pertenecen, ahora bien, haré una historia completa sobre este anime, pero tomara tiempo, así que por ahora un mini fic.

Esta bien. Tenía que aceptarlo de una u otra manera...

Termine saliendo con la loca del buen ánimo.

¿Cómo porque sucedió eso?, No lo se, pero se que sucedió rápido y sin avisó alguno.

Lo único que tuve que hacer fue aceptar...

Si, aceptar.

Ese día fue el único en el que puedo decir que no cumplí mi deber como hombre, al ser el que recibió y no el que ofreció.

¿Si saben a que me refiero...verdad?.

Me refiero... ¡A que ella me lo pidió!

¿¡Cómo diablos se le ocurrió!?

Y a todos esto, ¿¡Qué diablos se suponía que debía de responder!?

No la veo como una molestia en lo absoluto y de hecho, me agrada mucho su presencia...podría decirse que si siento algo por ella, ¡Pero aún así!...

Bah, que más da, mi política es dejar el pasado en el pasado y seguir avanzando... Así que mejor le quitamos importancia a lo que paso y le damos importancia al presenté...

¿Porqué ahorita mismo me encontraba en sus brazos, siendo visto por todo el salón?...

¿No se suponía que yo era el solitario?...

¿Entonces porque me veo siendo el único estando en una relación... Y sin presumir, con una belleza?

Ese era el primer problema...

El segundo sería que Tostuka sigue actuando lindo como siempre conmigo, ¿Sabe él que yo ahora mismo estoy en una relación y lo nuestro no puede ser?

Se acerco a mi, mientras que yo seguía atrapado en los brazos de la loca esta.

-¡Hachiman, felici- le corte antes de que se pusiera a llorar.

-Totsuka- Dice con orgullo- Siempre existen los amantes secretos- Observe como su cara enrojeció.

-Hachiman...- Se sonrojó- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Su pregunta fue tan pura que no pude responder nada

-Hikki...- Un susurro que sonó de lo más sensual que ha sentido en el mundo- ¿Me...devolverías el abrazo?- Ugh... ¿Qué debería hacer?...

Dos opciones.

La primera sería la de siempre...la confiable y la que nunca falla...huir.

La segunda sería hacerlo.

Pero eso me quitaría punto como solitario...aunque no se me apetece perder a alguien como Yui...

Pude sentir como su cuerpo tembló un segundo cuando la encerré en mis brazos, je...claro, nadie se esperaría que un solitario la atrapara en brazos...ni siquiera su novia lo haría.

-Sabes... Eres muy lindo cuando quieres- Debía de preguntarle algo.

-¿Oye...No te importa?- Le pregunte- Pensé que te importaba lo que digan los demás y bueno...- Aparte mis desalmados ojos- Estar conmigo no es algo muy popular que digamos...- Pude escuchar su risa un segundo.

-Créeme que ahorita me importa lo que pienses tu y sólo tu- Me sonrió y se sonrojó- Por otro lado... ¿No te molesta?...ya sabes, ¿Estar conmigo?- Me pregunto terminando nuestro primer largo abrazo- Después de todo... Tu querías estar sólo...

-Los osos también necesitamos pareja- Suspire- Pero aún debo decirte, Yui, que no me hables tanto o al menos no tanto en clase, tu tienes tus amigos...yo tengo mi paz, espero puedas entenderlo- Intente no herirla, Hikigaya Hachiman no es un hombre que hiere a las mujeres, mucho menos su primera novia.

Ella me sonrió y asintió con la cabeza...pasó un segundo y la clase comenzó...

No podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Hasta me era difícil actuar como si prestara atención a lo que decía la maestra...

Inicio el receso y salí del salón para ir a comer a mi lugar preferido...quien diría que ella ya me estaba esperando ahí.

-¡Hikki!- Me saludo mientras daba pequeños saltitos que hacían que aquellos que hacían que la población masculina babeara se movieran de arriba hacia abajo.

-Podrías dejar de saltar- Le pregunte mientras me sentaba en uno de los escalones- Harás que mi locura suba a niveles drásticos.

Se detuvo y me observo confundida.

-Ah, perdón por utilizar una palabra fuera de tu alcance- Me dio un suave golpe y se sentó junto a mi.

-¡Se que significa eso!- Me grito fingiendo estar enojada- Pero no entiendo porque te volverías loco.

-Por tus enormes y bien formados...- Eh...por nada.

-¿Hm?- Acerco su rostro al mío- Sabes, siempre me ha interesado ese cabello que tienes ahí- Paso su mano por encima de lo que más caracteriza a mi gran personas...le llamo el pico de dios.

-Oh, así que al fin te interesas por las facetas del hombre que destruirá al mundo- Comente con orgullo.

Ella simplemente se rió y volvía a pasar su mano.

-Hasta parece que tiene vida- Me acariciaba con cariño la cabeza.

Estuvimos un rato así hasta que llego la brisa marina.

-¿Iras al club hoy?- Me pregunto mientras sentía la brisa en todo mi cuerpo.

-¿Tengo otra opción?- Pude ver como sus mejillas se encendían un poco.

-¿Le diremos a Yukinon?- Me reí seco.

-Por supuesto que si- Me estire- Es tu amiga después de todo- Pase mi brazo por sus hombros y la pegué a mi.

¿Qué paso con mi actitud fría?.

-¡Hikki!- Me abrazo- Es la primera vez que tu decides abrazarme- Me sonroje un poco- Gracias, eso me hace muy feliz.

-Esto... ¿Yui?- La aludida me observo esperando mi pregunta- ¿Crees que siga siendo frío?- Le pregunte, ella sonrió.

-Eres y siempre serás el Hikki del que me enamore- Tomare eso como un si.

El receso terminó y ambos fuimos directo al salón, donde, apenas entrar, escuche murmullos como, "Yuigahama... ¿Con alguien como él?", "¿Por qué?", "¿Desde cuándo?", no pude hacer nada más que...

Sonreír.

Sonreír porque todos sabían que en serio estábamos en una relación y sonreír porque habían hombres que hasta estaban celosos.

Mueran, humanos inútiles, mueran.

Observe a Yui, la cual estaba con su grupo de "amigos" seguramente respondiendo tantas preguntas como podía sin dejar de voltear a verme cada cierto tiempo...esa niña era tan transparente como el agua.

-¡Hachiman!- Ah...ahí viene mi pan de cada día.

-Yo, Totsuka- Le salude con la mano.

-Ayer no pude decírtelo- ¿Era esto una confesión de amor?- Pero felicidades por tu relación con Yuigahama-san- Me sonrió angélicamente...

-Ya te dije que siempre existen los amantes secretos- Se volvió a sonrojar.

¿Cómo rayos un niño podía ser tan lindo?.

-Ah, Hachiman- Me saco de mis pensamientos- Tengo una petición para el club de voluntarios- ¿Así qué hoy tengo la bendición de verlo una vez más?.

-Claro, entonces puedes ir cuando terminen las clases regulares- Mi ángel guardián me sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Muchas gracias, Hachiman- Me sonrió con cariño...

Ser tan lindo debería ser un crimen.

-Hey, Hikitani-kun- Solo un idiota me llamaba así con tanta carisma...

-¿Qué quieres, Hayama?- Odió la compañía de esta persona...es tan irritante.

-Bueno, quería comprobar si en serio estaban saliendo tu y Yuigahama-san- Sonreí con orgullo.

-Es cierto- Me di la vuelta para verla, sorpresivamente ella ya lo estaba haciendo.

Le salude con la mano y me regresó el saludo con una sonrisa.

-Estamos saliendo- Hayama simplemente estaba observando impactado.

-Pensé que eras alguien...bueno, ya sabes, solitario...

-Y sigo siéndolo, es lo que me hace de lo más atractivo- Mi orgullo era primero que nada en este mundo, Hayama se empezó a reír.

-Bueno, felicidades, conseguiste una buena mujer.

Se alejó, me despedí con la mano y volví a mis pensamientos.

Que simple era el humano, ahora que salía con una niña "popular", todo el mundo va a estar preguntando si era real o no, y luego sintiendo pena por Yui.

Habrán burlas

Y molestias

Pero creo que puedo aguantar un poco si es por ella...ya que bueno, ella me ha aguantado también todo este tiempo.

La clase terminó y con ella mis pensamientos...todos los estudiantes empezaron a salir y yo no iba a ser al excepción.

Caminaba hacia el salón hasta que sentí sus brazos atrapando mi cuerpo.

-Yahallo, Hikki- ¿Alguna vez me había gustado tanto que dijera ese saludo?.

-Hola, Yui- Seguí caminando, forzando a que me suelte- Debemos apurarnos porque si no, ya sabes como se pone Yukinoshita.

-Es cierto- Su cara palideció unos segundos.

Caminamos juntos hasta que llegamos al pequeño salón.

El primero en entrar fui yo, entrando como naturalmente haría y sentandome en la misma silla de siempre.

Abrí mi pequeño libro y me concentre en leerlo.

Sólo que había un pequeño y lindo problema.

Yui estaba pegada a mi, leyendo lo que yo leía... Yukinoshita veía la escena con duda.

-¿No sería bueno que le dijeras?- Le pregunte en susurro, ella sonrió.

-D...dilo tu, a mi me da pena- Me abrazo y acerco sus labios a mi oreja- ¿Por favor?

-Oi, Yukinoshita, Yui y yo somos...- La mano de mi novia tapó mi boca y pude sentir su ira sobre mi.

-Mejor se lo digo yo, se me olvida que tu no tienes delicadeza para estas cosas- Le sonreí y ella lentamente se acercó a la confundida Yukinoshita.

Apenas podía escuchar cosas como "B...bueno, verás, hace dos días que...bueno..." Y después de eso pude ver como la fina cara de Yukinoshita se sonrojaba a un punto máximo y me volteaba ver.

-Juraría que te estabas muriendo por mi- Ah...esa seguridad...

-Si bueno, igual mi hermana creía que moría por ella- Yui volteo a verme- Igual hace unos días, descubrí que Saki Kawasaki sentía algo por mi gracias al favor que le hice al decirle que existían las becas- No podía con la cara de Yui, estaba tan roja y hacia un puchero con los cachetes.

-¿¡Porqué no me dijiste nada!?, esa mujer aún si dienten terrorífica sigue siendo...bueno, hermosa... ¡Vamos, ¿dónde encuentras un cabello plateado como ese!?

-¿De qué hablas, Yuigahama-san?- Le pregunto Yukinoshita.

-Yukinoshuta tiene razón, encontrar un cabello como el tuyo tampoco, además de que pienso que eres más hermosa que todas las que mencione...bueno, no puedo decir nada de Komachi...ya que es mi hermana.

-Creo que eso es lo más lindo que has dicho en toda tu vida- Como odió la actitud de Yukinoshita... Pero tenía razón, he estado diciendo cosas lindas desde que empece a salir con ella.

-No digas cosas obvias, esta claro que le diré cosas lindas a...

-¿A quien?- Me sonroje.

-A mi amada novia...

-¡Hikki!- Me atrapo en sus brazos.

-¿Ahora que?- Le acaricié su cabello.

-¡Te amo!

Fin del primer capítulo de los dos que tendrá este mini fic.


End file.
